Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely applied in electrical products due to the rapid progress of optical and semiconductor technologies. With their advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and color televisions.
Currently, an LCD panel may include a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The CF substrate may include a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. The TFT array substrate may include parallel scanning lines, parallel data lines, TFTs, and pixel electrodes. The scanning lines may be horizontally aligned and orthogonal to the data lines. An adjacent pair of scanning lines and an adjacent pair of data lines may intersect to define a pixel area.
Many LCDs utilize liquid crystal (LC) molecule alignments to control ray transmissions and consequently have an inherently narrowed viewing angle, especially with large LCDs. To broaden the viewing angle, one may pattern the Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) electrodes of the CF substrate and the pixel electrodes of the TFT array substrate to establish a plurality of different electrode regions. The different electrode regions may induce a multi-domain electric field to align LC molecules on multi-domains and thereby achieve a broadened view angle.
However, when the patterned CF and TFT array substrates are assembled, a position error may occur between the two substrates whereby the substrates are not properly oriented with respect to one another. The position error may affect the performance of the assembled LCD panel (e.g., display quality, light transmittance, response time) and may also result in unstable LC molecule alignment and image retention.